Dragon's Lust Sting Eucliffe Lemon
by Wintersphoenix
Summary: Sometimes, afternoon sex just hits the spot, quite literally. *I do not own Sting Eucliffe, although, I wish I did. Proceed with caution, this is a Sting Eucliffe x OC Lemon*


Sting was lounging around, bored; it was an unusual day, one he actually didn't have a job planned. He heard quick pacing and shuffling near him; the blond mage turned to see his mate staring at a shelf angrily with her hands on her hips. His mate, Masumi, was dressed in a tank top and grey shorts, and she had hair black as night itself. "What are you looking for, Masumi?" Sting asked still looking at his mate; Masumi squatted on the ground probably starting to look for something in detail. He couldn't help it; his curious eyes scanned over her figure taking in practically every curve. Of course, being a male, his eyes slowed while gazing at her butt. Needless to say, he thought she had a particularly nice ass; his eyes then began to wander to her legs, her slender legs that gave her a tall illusion. Even though she wasn't as tall as he –and he liked it like that—his mind thought of _many_ ways she could use those slender legs of hers, particularly for his benefit. "Sting, did you hear a word I said?" Masumi asked, not harshly, but enough to grab his attention. "You say something, Masumi?" He asked, his gaze snapping away from her riveting figure.

Masumi stood up still scanning around the room; "I'm looking for some of my clothes that should be around here somewhere." She explained; the two lovers had moved in about a month ago with each other. Let's just say some rather skimpy images of his mate flashed through Sting's mind and he couldn't help the very light blush that invaded his face. Masumi walked over close to where Sting was lying on his bed; the dragon slayer couldn't help the light growl that escaped his lips when she bent down near him. He had had enough.

He slapped that ass and didn't regret it at all.

Masumi turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her lover; "You need something?" She asked, a slight smirk surfacing as she put her hands on her hips popping out her curves even more. Sting was silent for a moment, but in the blink of an eye had Masumi pinned to one of the stone grey walls. "You shouldn't test me, Masumi," he whispered almost breathing in her ear. Hearing her name easily rolling off Sting's tongue made her devious smirk appear; the two were silent for a moment. Sting removed both of his tanned arms from the sides of her head. He pulled down the hem of his shirt slightly to hide the tent in his pants and started to walk towards the bathroom. Masumi evilly grinned; she grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face her, but that wasn't all she planned on doing. Catching Sting off guard, she pulled a daring move.

She grabbed his balls.

"I'm sure I could help with that problem, Sting," she mimicked by whispering in his ear seductively. Sting growled and pushed Masumi against the wall again while kissing her ferociously. If she wanted to play with fire then in Weisslogia's name, he would give her a fire and give it back tenfold. His sharpened canines bit down slightly on her bottom lip in attempts for her to give him access to her mouth, but just as he expected, his woman was stubborn. This made the dragon slayer more eager; he absolutely loved a good challenge. His tanned hands started roaming her sides clearly ignoring any boundaries; a plan formed in his head. Oh, he knew how to get into her mouth now. The dragon slayer's hands stopped on her hips and teasingly found their way to her butt. Sting gave a rough squeeze making the female gasp in both pleasure and shock.

Their tongue war proceeded without mercy, both of them wrestling for dominance; the tongues would rub viciously against each other conveying their sloppy, yet passionate love for the other. Sting's tongue became restless: mustering a good portion of its power, it forced the opponent down. Masumi used her body strength to flip the two around; now Sting was back against the wall. Sure, she didn't mind Sting being dominate for a while, in fact, it was a turn on, but she didn't want to be completely submissive. She decided she would tease her mate for a bit. Her nimble fingers stroked slowly down Sting's covered chest; once her fingers hit the shirt cloth, she knew that she wanted it off. Her lover practically knew what she wanted and smirked just before he started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

Once the dragon slayer found her sweet spot along her neck and shoulder, he bit down; she hid most of the moan that so desperately wanted to be liberated, but some escaped. Sting lifted his head and with pride, gazed down at the white dragon insignia on her shoulder; now, everyone would know that she was his and his only. Masumi did the same and marked her mate; Sting managed to hide the moan, but his face spoke with pleasure.

Masumi's nimble fingers removed an article of Sting's clothing known as, the shirt; that material that annoyed her. Her eyes danced over and marveled her lover's perfectly sculpted tan chest with muscles rippling; she had to give him props, his chest looked like it had been carved from stone by a deity. "Like something you see?" Sting's husky voice intruded her thoughts; she decided to boost his ego. "Who in their right mind wouldn't like this?" Masumi spoke lustfully and began planting kisses along his chest. Sting chuckled at Masumi's response; she hadn't noticed it, but as she was kissing his chest, his fingers had brushed against a bit of revealed skin on her stomach. Slowly by his fingers, her tank top was lifted to reveal a black bra and perfect full breasts.

Masumi noticed how the tent in his pants had become larger and started to remove his pants; she rubbed his muscle through the boxers leaving Sting slightly groaning—he allowed her to continue. Once his boxers were removed, she took the base of his member and stroked it teasingly; Sting gulped. He wanted his dick inside of her mouth, now. Unfortunately for the dragon slayer, that wouldn't be the case just yet. She planted numerous signs of affection, kisses, on his almost hardened member and her teeth grazed slightly over the skin. Sting let out a long moan that he had been holding in, he could endure the pain, it was just the pleasure; Masumi felt proud she had been able to make him produce a sound like that. Finally, she took the muscle into her mouth; her tongue swiveling around it giving it full attention. Even though it took all of her mouth to get the job done she felt good about it; her tongue skimmed over the skin licking a few juices off. His sweet juices traveled down her throat leaving a tingling feeling.

Masumi removed his dick from her mouth gingerly; she didn't want him to experience the full pleasure yet. Sting gazed down at his lover for a minute before practically tackling her to the bed; his arms pinned her to the luxurious covers that literally made anyone feel as if they were on cloud nine. Masumi was partly shocked, then again, her lover was the dominate type; she should have seen this coming. Masumi shivered and looked down at her body in amazement; she only had undergarments on. A light blush coated her cheeks; "Sting how did-," she started before he sealed her question with a kiss. Masumi was slow in response and Sting wanted a challenge; he inwardly grinned. One of his fingers gently traced over Masumi's core making her back arch in both anticipation and lust; she wanted him right now but it would take her a bit before she was truly able to admit it. Sting's hand rubbed against her slender stomach; shivers crept up Masumi's spine.

The blond mage unclasped Masumi's black bra leaving her full breasts out in the open; he admired her for a moment before playing with her breasts. She had pleasured him before and now it was time for him to repay the debut but with her sweet moans that were music to his ears. Whilst one of his hands played with her nipple he took the other into his mouth; Masumi released a low moan. Little did she know, Sting wanted her to scream his name and make everyone aware that she was his only and he was the only one that could pleasure her. Yes, he liked the thought of that. The blond dragon slayer schemed devilishly when he released her bud from his mouth; his fingers slowly made their way down her legs and gripped the elastic of her lingerie. He removed the pesky garment, but wanted to savor the image of his lover squirming beneath him.

Much to Masumi's surprise, she soon found herself in an animal-like position with all fours planted on the ground and Sting hovering at her rear end with his hands on the side of her hips. They were both totally naked. Sting confirmed his prediction from earlier; she did have a _very_ nice ass. Sting's member was stiff and he subtly warned his mate that he was about to make them both feel very good.

He rammed into her causing her to groan and almost scream his name. Sting could understand why she hadn't screamed his name at first, but he really wanted to hear it right now. "Say my name, Masumi." He spoke softly trying to contain his moans. It took a second for Masumi to process what he said; when he first entered her, pain coursed through her body, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. While he continued to make her feel pleasant Masumi screamed his name; "Sting!" She would shout loud enough to echo through the base of Sabertooth; thankfully everyone was either on missions or visiting a relative. Both of the lovers could feel their orgasms right around the corner and they couldn't hold out much longer; Sting clutched Masumi's sides and stopped.

Oh yes, he was cruel indeed.

He took Masumi's body in his arms and spread her against the bed; her long black hair beneath her was spread out making her look absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. He thought the confused expression on her face was cute; she had no idea what was coming.

Skillfully, Sting's fingers traced their way to her core and lightly touched the folds. He inserted a digit, and then another making her flower 'bloom' if you would. "Are you ready?" He inquired looking down into her eyes; she nodded in reply. His rather long and thick hardened cock entered Masumi; they groaned in unison. Masumi could practically feel his cock kiss her womb and she adjusted to the pleasure. Hopefully he wouldn't just stop before their orgasm; she made a mental note to get him back for that later somehow. His seed burst through her body traveling and filling practically every crevasse as they screamed the others name one last time.

Both of the dragon slayers were panting heavily now, yes, even Sting Eucliffe, the great and mighty dragon slayer was breathing heavily. He had faced a good deal of fights in his life and none tired him out like this. Sting placed Masumi and he beneath the covers and he wrapped a protective arm around her frail waist.

Just as he was about to join his mate in sleep his thick wooden door creaked open. Sting glared at the door, but his gaze became startled at the figure in the doorway. "S-Sting-kun, what was that?"

Damn, he forgot about Lector.


End file.
